Crescent Archipelago
Geography The Crescent Archipelago is an archipelago of over 300 islands of various sizes. While the largest 12 make up the Crescent part of the name there are still over a hundred small islands dotted around unofficially called The Star Islands, most of the islands are tropical with lush rainforests and jungles except the northern islands whose climate is closer to fiore with the odd snowy winters and roasting summers. There isn't many giant mountains either as most islands are dominated by volcanoes with the only snow capped mountain being on Mochina Island which is known for it's broken peak and legends. The archipelago is also known for it's strange and amazing fauna with islands covered in blood red or bright pink trees with no sign of any other colour among it's trees. Current Nations There are many nations in the Archipelago with many different cultures and governments (Only listing afew at the moment) *'Mochina Island:' An island known for it's warriors and sense of honor, many powerful and famous mages and fighters have come from this island's kingdom the most well known group is the Twilight Phoenix Guild. *'Dragon Sword Island:' Dragon Sword Island is located south of Mochina and is it's most well known ally, the two islands have fought together and traded for centuries leading to many of their princes and princesses being married off to the sons and daughters of Mochaina's kings creating a pact of family that is very hard to break. The island is known for it's forges who's fires are so hot they match a dragon's breath. It is also the home of one of the most reknown Guilds in the Crescent Archipelago, Ascending Wyvern. *'The Hyunga Republic:' The Hyunga Republic is led by a president and his senate and is one of the largest islands in the archipelago (only beaten by Mochina). The Republic is known for it's well trained and disiplined army as well as it's strong leadership and political standing. They are however also known for being very inflexible in many matters *'The Odawara Confederacy:' The Confederacy is actually many smaller kingdoms who banded together to protect each other from invaders. While nobody has attempted to invade them for the past 100 years they still watch their borders closely, they are known for having a powerful navy and very well training Royal Guards having protected the Council of Kings against assassins with little news of failure. *'The Yokohama Empire:' The Yokohama Empire is one of the newest nations to arise in the region. The first emporer who was originally a young noble led a rebellion and took the title of emporer once they won. Since then it's been an empire that nobody really takes notice about as their army and navy is only known for it's size due to the number of mercs the emporer hires. *'Rising Sun Principality:' Led by the Phoenix Prince and known for it's artists and writers. This doesn't mean their weak in combat as their top warriors and mages have turned combat into an art form. *'Kageryu Kingdom:' A kingdom known for it's ninja, the Kageryu Kingdom built a reputation on not frontline combat but geurilla warfare and unconventional combat. A unique thing about their island it is almost dark or overcast due to the trees forming a canopy over the villages and hidden cities. *'Drake-Bane Kingdom:' A kingdom famous for their Drake Hunter, men and women who hunt down drakes for profit and fame. These hunters are also powerful fighters using giant weapons and destructive magic, when the archipelago comes together in combat (a rare event) they act as the artillery and heavy weapons leading the charge and softening up the enemy fo the rest of the archipelago's forces to move in for the kill. *'Gradines Republic:' One of the most hated nations in the archipelago, having started 80% of all the conflicts in the archipelago region. Their president apparently starts these wars with the other nations out of fear of being invaded yet none of the nations he attacks have any intention fo invading his home as he's ruined it to the point where it is a worthless patch of land. The culture there is totally opposite to the other nations where everyone gets a fair share of the food while on Gradnies only the rich, government or military officers get the bulk of the food and everyone else gets barely enough to feed their families. *'Mino Technocracy:' This island is led by doctors, engineers, magic researchers and scientists. When it comes ot new inventions this is the place to be, they spend their days creating new and wonderful gadgets and deadly weapons of war. This island also has no standing army relying on the aid of the Kageryu Kingdom and Yokohama Empire to protect them. *'Frost-Heart Island:' The coldest and most southernly "nation" in the archipelago. Despite no-one permanently living their there are a few research stations and outposts dotted around the coast to guard the archipelago from a southernly invasion from outsiders. It is rumoured that the 5 Ice Phoenix Nobles live on this island high at the peak of Mt Ice-Bane. *'Shadow Star Island:' A relatively unknown island only the only place where no-body but a select group can go. The island itself is located right in the centre of the Archipelago region and only has a large castle on it. Legends go that a powerful dark mage used it has a base long before many of the nations in the archipelago came into formation, those who do know it's secrets it is actually the Headquaters of The Wardens and was originally a Dark Mage cult hideout until he first wardens took it as their base. Former Nations *'Morkina Empire:' The imperialistic version of the Gradines Republic. They were a powerful nation created from a group of nobles who rebelled against the king of Mochina because they didn't get their way. They took their entire clans to a neighbouring island and formed a powerful army and nation to counter Mochina's power, however they were recently found to be in league with Daimon's kingdom and conspiring to help him take over the Archipelago and eventually the rest of Earth-Land. Markus and a team of his mages with Lancelot Fayth discovered this and deposed the king and with the aid of a regiment of the most skilled Militia occupied the island and absorbed it into the Mochina Kingdom. To link the two islands they had several hundred earth mages create a bridge of earth and rock. Trivia Category:Locations